The Darkest Hour/Chapter 10
Chapter description :Sorrelkit is curled up in a mossy nest near the entrance of Cinderpelt's den. She raises her head as Firestar approaches with the medicine cat, but her eyes are heavy and it looked like it's difficult for her to move. Sandstorm was crouched close to her on guard duty, she mews that Sorrelkit almost died and they had to do something about Darkstripe. She looks as anxious as Cinderpelt, Firestar realizes that she would have heard Sorrelkit's story too and nods, saying that she can leave Darkstripe to him. :The ginger tom crouches beside the kit, prompting her to tell the tale. Sorrelkit begins her story, mentioning that her littermates had been sleeping, so she ventured out of camp. She says that she'd spotted Darkstripe, heading up the ravine, alone, without Brackenfur. Knowing something was up, Sorrelkit admits that she followed him, hoping he might have taken her on a cool journey, the kit explains. Firestar feels a pang for the tortoiseshell she-cat, recalling her bright and curious behavior, but now, his younger Clanmate looks all but her old self. :Sorrelkit sounds proud as she explains how she followed after Darkstripe, believing that he didn't hear her, before she spotted a cat with him. Firestar urgently asks about the mystery cat's features, and the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat describes the cat as big, white, and with black paws. The ThunderClan leader instantly remembers the warrior: Blackfoot, the ShadowClan deputy, and informs Sorrelkit of who she saw. Sandstorm growls, voicing her own opinion, questioning why Darkstripe met Blackfoot on ThunderClan territory. :Firestar encourages Sorrelkit to continue, and the sickly kit replies that she ran, frightened, but Darkstripe caught up to her. The tortoiseshell admits how she thought he would be mad, but then he praised her, and gave her red berries. She'd eaten them, but then felt ill, and passed out, waking up in the medicine den. Sorrelkit, having finished her tale, rests her head on her paws; Cinderpelt checks the kit's breathing, reminding her not to eat deathberries again. The dappled tortoiseshell promises not to, and Firestar thanks her. :Inside his mind, the ginger tabby is furious at the revelation that Graystripe is right about Darkstripe attempting to harm Sorrelkit. Despite his fury, no surprise comes, the real feeling is shock: shock that his own Clanmate arranged to meet the ShadowClan deputy. Sandstorm asks what he'll do, and Firestar responds with the news of having to question Darkstripe, but isn't expecting the black-striped warrior to admit anything. The pale ginger she-cat points out that Darkstripe cannot stay in ThunderClan anymore, since many cats want to tear his throat out. :Firestar tells Sandstorm to leave the gray tabby to him, and, since Sorrelkit is drifting to sleep, he exits the den. The flame-colored tom spots his Clanmates sharing tongues, and Whitestorm, the deputy, makes his way for the gorse tunnel, Goldenflower and Longtail with him. Before they can leave, Firestar jumps onto Highrock, beckoning to his Clan with a summoning yowl. He seeks out the pelt of Darkstripe, but isn't able to spot him, then orders Graystripe to retrieve him from the warriors' den. :Graystripe disappears into the warriors' den, then emerges a few moments later with Brackenfur and Darkstripe. The three warriors head to the Highrock, and settle down, but Darkstripe stares up at Firestar with a sneering look. The ginger tom meets the tabby's eyes squarely, telling him that Sorrelkit is awake. The gray-and-black tom held his leader's gaze for a few more moments, before looking away, and scoffs, but Firestar notices his pelt prickling uneasily. :The dark ginger tabby raises his voice, addressing his Clanmates, and declares that Sorrelkit is awake and well, but Graystripe is right- Darkstripe fed the young kit deathberries. He meets the gray tom's eyes yet again, and asks if he has anything to say. The warrior retorts that Sorrelkit is lying, but when hisses rise from the crowd, he tries saying that the kit is lying, or misheard him. Firestar declares that Sorrelkit isn't lying or mistaken, but she also saw something interesting: Darkstripe meeting Blackfoot on ThunderClan territory. :He challenges if the treacherous cat has anything to say, and someone calls out that the gray striped tom is a traitor. The ginger leader raises his tail for silence, and the voices die down eventually; Darkstripe waits, then retorts that he doesn't need to justify himself to a kittypet. Firestar scores his claws against the Highrock, assured by their sharpness, telling the lean warrior he needs to know what Tigerstar is planning. Suddenly, panic overcomes him, yet he forces it down, and begins to piece together that Darkstripe did know Tigerstar planned to send the dog pack upon ThunderClan. :The black-striped tabby meets Firestar's emerald eyes resentfully, but doesn't speak. The ThunderClan leader recalls seeing Darkstripe slipping away with Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw just before the dogs were unleashed. The gray tabby is aware what Tigerstar's plan was, and Firestar knows how little his loyalty to ThunderClan is. The ginger tom wants to be fair with the case so nobody can accuse him of persecuting the ShadowClan leader's old allies. :Even more, Firestar is worried what Darkstripe might do after he leaves. However, it's the only choice, since the treacherous tom cannot stay in ThunderClan after what he did. The ginger leader goes on, telling the gray warrior he could've been loyal, and that he gave him a chance, but Darkstripe cuts him off, declaring that he never trusted him. He spits that Brackenfur is a fool, and asks if he expects to live all his life with a shadow. :Firestar crouches down, holding Darkstripe's angry yellow eyes, responding that he was waiting for him to show his loyalty. He states ThunderClan is his home, and reminds him the warrior code says to defend Clanmates with his life. Darkstripe stands, and angrily declares that ThunderClan is no longer his home, since Firestar leads, and only wants to follow Tigerstar. The ThunderClan leader exiles him, and the black-striped tom leaves the camp, and after he departs, Tawnypaw loudly asks if he'll go to ShadowClan. Firestar addresses the Clan, telling them if anyone scents rogues or sees Darkstripe, his warriors can drive him away. :Firestar feels content knowing he won't be taunted for having kittypet blood, but wishes he could've earned Darkstripe's loyalty some way. Dustpelt brings up the point that Fernpaw doesn't have a mentor anymore, so the ginger tom appoints Longtail, hoping the pale tabby fits in well now Darkstripe has left. Firestar is exhausted as he forgets his worries, and wonders about ThunderClan's problems with ShadowClan, alongside the prophecy Bluestar gave him. :The ginger tabby goes to consult Cinderpelt about his dream, and relives the pile of bones oozing blood to his medicine cat, asking her what it might mean. The smoky gray she-cat admits she doesn't have an idea, assuring him that she'll think about it, and see what happens. Firestar worries what hope is left for his beloved Clan if even Cinderpelt can't answer for his dreams. Characters Major }} Minor *Cinderpelt *Sandstorm *Whitestorm *Goldenflower *Longtail *Brackenfur *Darkstripe *Cloudtail *Willowpelt *Tawnypaw *Dustpelt *Fernpaw *Ashpaw }} Mentioned *Sootkit *Blackfoot *Tigerstar *Graystripe *Bramblepaw *Swiftpaw *Bluestar }} Important events *Darkstripe is exiled from ThunderClan. Notes and references de:Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 10nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 10 Category:The Darkest Hour Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Chapter subpages